Love like ours
by shatteredzoey
Summary: When love like ours arrives We guard it with our lives Whatever goes astray When a rainy day comes around A love like ours will keep us safe and sound


I jumped the last steps on the staircase, earning a very stern look from my mother while my father laughed. I gave them an apologetic look before turning in to the kitchen.

"Hello brothers, Scorpius", I greeted the three boys who were sitting by the table, eating there breakfast, with a smile.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked my brother Albus. He was two years older than me. Almost the exact replica of my father, only Al was taller. Same black hair, same green eyes and well ... the list goes on. My brother James, three years older than me, was pretty much the same too. The only difference being James brown eyes. Both James and I had been sorted into Gryffindor and Albus Slytherin. That's where he met the third boy who was sitting at the table. Scorpius Malfoy.

They met when they were eleven. Apparently they had clicked at once and couldn't be separated. Scorpius had spent most the holidays with my family, since he had problems with his own. That is, until he turned thirteen. That's when his parents passed away. They wouldn't tell my how at the moment, but I knew that they had because when I woke up early and walked passed Albus' room I could hear Scorpius crying. Once I opened the door a little bit, just to look inside and see what was happening, and I would see Albus having his arm around Scorpius. They didn't hear me, so I closed the door again and went out to watch the sun rise.

The crying stopped after a few weeks, and I hadn't heard him cry since then.

"Because_ brother_", I said, "today is the day we go back to Hogwarts an I am excited to see my friends again." I took the bowl with cereal and joined them, sitting down next to James, facing Scorpius.

"What, aren't we fun enough?", asked James and poked the side of my stomach. I let a laugh escape my mouth before slapping his hand away. I put the spoon in my mouth while shaking my head.

"I have to say that seeing Albus fall down the stars last week was truly entertaining, but aside from that ... nope. You were much more fun to be around a few years ago, but you all just had to grow up and become boring. And whipping you ass at quidditch the entire summer isn't so fun. I would absolutely love a challenge sometime." My lips turned up in a gleeful grin and my brothers rolled their eyes at me.

"Could we just let that go?" Albus' face turned red, his eyes fixating on the cereal in front of him.

"Alice thought it was funny too", I told him with a smile.

"You told her?!"

"I tell her everything, even daily events. So yes, I did tell her." Alice was my best friend. We met at Hogwarts, the first day. We had beds next to each other and everything. Her first crush had been Albus and she still would not let that go. I had a feeling he liked her too, but the last time I played match-maker it did not really go well, so I figured I would leave this up to fate.

"You're hopeless", he sighed with a grumpy face and continued eating.

I shrugged and rose from my chair to go put the bowl and spoon in the dishes.

"Anyways, mum says were leaving soon. Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, we're all done", Scorpius told me. Albus made a gesture with his hand to show me that he wanted me to leave. I scowled at him at first but then gave up and left the room.

Two hours later we were finallly at the train station. Everybody were saying goodbye to their loved ones that they were leaving behind. My third brother showed up five minutes before we had to go on the train to wish us good luck on our upcoming year.

He graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago and he was now an auror, working with my father. Being Harry Potter's kid really helped your career.

Now, Teddy was not my real brother, but we counted him as one anyway. He was my fathers godson, but his parents passed away in the war when he was a toddler. For a while his grandmother took care of him, but also she passed away and that is when my parents decided to take him in.

"Bye, Lils", said Teddy and hugged me tightly.

"Owl me", I replied. After him I quickly hugged everybody else who where there, like my aunts and uncles.

"Now kids, hurry before the train leaves", Ginny laughed and then gave us all a sad smile.

"Don't worry mum", Albus said in a happy voice. "We will be back in no time making a mess out of the house!" With a smile I turned away from them and started walking toward the train, dragging my heavy luggage with me. What in the world did I bring this year.

"I'll help you with that", I heard Scorpius say from beside me.

"Thanks", I mumbled and started walking towards the compartment we shared every year. We were greeted with people happily yelling our names. I laughed and embraced my best friend, Alice, in a hug before sitting down next to her. The compartment was completely full, as usual. My cousin Hugo had to sit on the floor, leaned against the wall. I told him we could trade places but he told me it was fine. Hugo was probably my favorite out of all my cousins. We always got along great whenever we hung out.

He was sort of beautiful. Even with his freckles and very red hair, he had this quality. Maybe I just saw it because I knew him, I knew his personality. A bit of a marshmallow, but the kindest person I had ever met.

Roxanne were sitting in the corner with her new boyfriend who none of us knew. It was a bit awkward.

"So how did you two meet?", I asked to break the silence.

"Well", she began, giving him a huge grin, "we met before summer, talked. Been owling each other over the summer and ... here we are." Roxy gave Rick (that's the guy's name. Now I remembered that she had spoken about him quickly at a family dinner this summer. Guess I do not listen very well). Rick seemed nice enough. He was american, and he did not really have a great humour, but still. Roxy liked him and you could tell that he liked her way by the look he gave her all the time.

I smiled a little to myself and then got up to get myself some candy from the trolley.

"Does anyone want something?", I asked politely, but regretted it as quickly as the words left my mouth. Everybody started yelling orders at me, telling me what they wanted. I could not keep track of any of it, and honestly I felt a little dizzy.

"Yeah, go get it yourself", I rolled my eyes at them as I left the compartment and hurried down to the part of the train where the trolley stood at the moment.

"One licorice wand, thank you."

"Make that two", a dark, low voice said from behind me. I turned to meet Scorpius' grin. He was probably happy over the fact that he had startled me. "Also, four pumpkin pasties, five chocolate frogs, one Drooble's gum, two Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean and six Caouldron cakes", he told the lady simply.

"Got a bit of a sweet tooth?", I asked him with one raised eyebrow. After paying and receiving all the candy, he troubled with getting it back to our place. After laughing at his troubled face, I decided to help the poor guy. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you, Lily", he smiled. "And well, since you were too lazy to get them their candy, they sent me."

"That's fair", I reasoned but then counted all the things he bought. "But I thought we were seven people in there, not ... nineteen." He shrugged.

"I guess they've got a bit of a sweet tooth", he told me whilst trying to get the door to open.

"Yummie! Candy time!", yelled Alice, grasping in the air for the candy. We sat down and enjoyed the rest of the train ride, laughing and telling stories. It felt quite weird without James. I frowned. He graduated last year and this was our first time going back with him not here.

I had already decided that this year was going to be amazing. I would make it amazing. Even though I had a bunch of school, and exams and other things to worry about, Alice and I would make it great. Looking up from my hands, I met Scorpius' grey eyes and my smile grew wider, as did his.

Before the train stopped at its only station, we had all chanced into our robes, with a little difficulty because there were both girls and boys, which meant that the guys had to wait outside while the girls changed and the other way around. KWe also got to say hello to Hagrid, but a couple of prefects started nagging and we had to hurry up to the castle.

The sorting ceremony was not too boring. I could regocnize some names here and there, some faces too. We stayed a long time after the ceremony, just talking. We had a lot to catch up on it seemed. After an hour or so most people were leaving, so Scorpius and Albus joined us at the Gryffindor table.

"Well it's getting late", I said, suppressing a yawn. "And we have classes tomorrow so we should sleep." I rose, and so did Alice.

Not that we slept for a while. Once we were in our old beds, we sat there for a while and continued catching up.

"So Scorpius has gotten really hot over the summer. Even hotter", said Alice, wiggling her eyebrows. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Go to sleep, Alice."

"I am just saying he-"

"I am aware of what you were saying, but I am warning you not to."

"Is this your way of saying that you're totally not over your crush on him?" She sounded gleeful, which made me want to punch her. I considered throwing my pillow at her, but it was just so cozy - I was not ready to let it go.

"Sleep, Alice. Now."

(Hiiii please review and tell me what you thought and what I can do better. If you liked it you can tell me that as well, I'd really appreciate that! thank yooouu :) )


End file.
